


Give you what you like

by Rafaperez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Samwena, Season/Series 14, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: Post 14x14. During the day Rowena and Sam are partners in the hunts but at night things are different although they don't talk about that.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 12





	Give you what you like

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

_When you turn off the lights_

_I get stars in my eyes_

_Is this love, maybe someday_

_So don't turn on the lights_

_I'll give you what you like_

**Give you what you like-Avril Lavigne**

Sam was laying in his bed in the bunker, his arms serving as a pillow for his head as he stared at the ceiling, only resting his body after a exhaustive hunt that afternoon, feeling his body asking for something to relief it when then he heard the door opening and despite knowing who it was by the sound of the high heels Sam rolled his head to the side and stared at the woman at the door.

"Hello Samuel..."

Rowena had a smile on her red lips, her green and well outlined eyes darker and her hair thrown over a shoulder in a sexy way and Sam felt his heart stop for a moment, the air leaving his body as he ran his eyes over her black dress which molder to her curves perfectly and then he sat on the bed's edge, his hoarse voice calling her as he extended his hand:

"Rowena..."

The witch always messed with his body and head ans she knew that, the man could see in her eyes and he just wanted to feel her petite body pressed to his as they'd been doing for weeks now since they'd pretended to be together to get the antidote at the vet and despite never talking about that almost every night she'd come to his arms and he made her see stars.

She kept smiling, her mysterious eyes never leaving his as she let her cloak fall on the floor knowing the effect she had on the hunter as her own heart started beating fast at the hunter's look of desire toward her, the man always drove her crazy as he'd hold her in his strong arms and then she turned the lights off leaving only the table lamp on in the corner of the bedroom.

Rowena accepted the man's hand staying between his legs on the bed's edge taking the other hand to his brown hair and combing them with her fingers and she felt one of his big hands go to her back, almost covering it as the other he buried in her curls messing them and bringing her face down in a passionate kiss.

The witch took her hand to his nape scratching him slightly as she kissed him back, her lips pressing to his own, firm and soft tasting the hunter and both sighed. Despite the fact of them being attracted and caring too much about each other, neither were ready to talk about their feelings yet, mainly Rowena who had trouble when it was about opening up.

Feeling Sam's hands lowering through her delicate back and going dangerously low squeezing her the redhead took her hands to his strong shoulders and pushed him back on the mattress with a strength that surprised Sam and then she smiled slyly, taking off her high heels, her eyes never leaving Sam's whose eyes were dark and his face showing an expression of desire for her masking her shiver.

Slowly one of her hands went to her shoulder, lowering the strap of her dress and then she did the same with the other and the black fabric fell to her feet revealing her perfect body to Sam, who felt his jeans becoming tighter and she then crawled o the bed staying over Sam.

"I want you Sam..." She whispered with passion, her accent thicker as she pressed her bare breasts to his chest, teasing him as she still smiled.

Sam shivered with the feeling of her body on his, going harder and then he grabbed her by the waist firmly, pressing her hips to his and making her feel his desire for the redhead and Rowena moaned with that, wanting him more but Sam only provoked her rocking their hips together and she buried her face on his neck to muffle her sounds as her hands held tighter to the front of his shirt.

"Hei... I want to see you Ro." Sam murmured hoarsely, taking a hand to her face and raising it gently, his tumble caressing her flushed cheek, thinking she looked beautiful. "Beautiful..."

Rowena stared at him with her green eyes almost black, her red lips parted with the movements he was doing against her hips making her body melt also with his words and she pleaded:

"Don't tease me..."

"But it's true..." Sam sdmitted with a small smile and there was so much love in his words which made her blush and then and his big hands then started to lower through her petite and curvy body, reaching her breasts between them, so perfect and rose for him and he massaged them, making Rowena close her eyes moaning.

"And you're a galant Sam..." She admitted making him smile as his talented fingers squeezed her breasts molding them to his hands and leaving her breathless and then they slipped to her back bringing the witch closer to him.

The hunter felt her hands unbuttoning his flannel shirt and then they started to feel the skin of his firm chest, running her fingernails there in a slow massage and wrapping her fingers over the hairs there and she smiled, hearing the hunter moan and then she kissed him.

Rowena then started to lower her hands though Sam's abdomen as their tongues fought for control and slowly she started to run her fingers over his belt teasing the hunter as her fingers got closer to his member and Sam couldn't take it anymore with his body on fire, hard for her so he took his hands to hers, involving them and helping her to open the belt.

When she did that, she then opened his zipper and her small and talented fingers found his member and Sam groaned, holding her by the waist again as he let his head fall against the pillow, breaking the kiss and Rowena then bent forward, kissing his chest as her hands started to move his member up and down feeling him so big and pulsating for her and that only made her want him more.

"Rowena..."

She smiled against his skin feeling her own desire between her legs, her fingers moving in a slow rhythm and teasing the hunter who couldn't take it anymore, wanting her now so he held her by the wrists as he sat with her on his lap and she stared at him with her shinning eyes, seeing the witch's beautiful face and her desire there:

"What do you want Rowena?" He murmured hoarsely and provoking her as two could play that game as one hand released her wrist and held her by the waist, his fingers caressing her belly slightly and her eyelashes fluttered for a moment feeling she was going crazy and only Sam could make her feel like that.

Sam stared deep into her eyes waiting, all their moments together coming to his mind until the last weeks when they'd been finally together and he knew he would never be able to let her go even if they never said anything and then Rowena frowned, her eyes dark and she murmured with passion:

"I want you Sam, hard and fast inside of me." Her heart beat faster with the way Sam was looking at her and she sustained the look wanting to feel him over and over inside of her like she'd never wanted with another man and he nodded:

"You have me Ro."

"As do you..."

That was all that he needed to hear and Sam then laid her on the bed gently, removing his shirt and jeans before staring at Rowena who was on the bed waiting for him, her red and messy curls spread over the white sheets, her chest raising and falling and her red and sexy lips parted in a smile of desire for him and Sam supported a hand over the mattress and he bent down over her beautiful body and his lips went to her neck placing kissed and small bites there and she involved his neck with her arms closing her eyes with that wonderful feeling.

One of Sam's hands slipped through her belly until he reached her black panties, taking them off and finding her center wet for him and slowly he started to caress her feeling the redhead's body squirming under him, her arms tightening around him.

Then he used one finger and then another moving them inside of her knowing that soon he'd be there and he feeling the redhead tremble Sam raised his head staring at Rowena who had her eyes closed, her breath accelerated and looking so beautiful and showing all the feelings like she'd never done before and he smiled touched, slowing down his moves until he felt her relax and then her green eyes found his hazel one.

Both were hit by the intensity of what they felt for each other, of how much they cared and wanted to be together, but they weren't ready to talk about that yet, they were afraid, she still wasn't ready to trust in some one for whole due her past with men and Sam for fear of ending up losing her as it'd happened with the people he loved so they only smiled, their eyes shinning and then Rowena caressed the hair on his nape waiting and Sam touched her cheek gently as he guided his member to her center.

"Sam..."

"Ro..."

Both closed their eyes with the union feeling their bodies molding, tight and in a wonderful way as it always felt and Rowena leaned her forehead against Sam's, her breath accelerated with the feeling of him stretchering her and the hunter then held her by the waist, his lips finding hers in a kiss full of passion relaxing her and waiting to move until slowly he felt her ready and they started to move together, the bedroom becoming stuffy and filling with their sighs.

"Is it okay for you?" He murmured against her lips as he increased the movements, their bodies rocking gently over the mattress because he always wanted to make her feel comfortable and good and she nodded breathless, her body melting at his worry becaise she wasn't used to that as she ran a hand through his back gently.

"It's perfect..." Rowena whispered, her voice full of emotions and it caught Sam's attention.

When Sam stared at the redhead in his arms seeing ehr eyes shinning in love and frowning as her hand squeezed his and he knew who much all those feelings were strange for her but they were there for him and the man involved her tighter in his arms running his lips over her face with love, feeling his heart beating for her.

Rowena smiled burring her face on his shoulder wicth each movement he did wanting to stay like that with him forever before Sam smiled with love to her, caressing her curls before kissing ehr with passion.

Although not saying anything, everything they felt for each other was there at each movement they did together, their hands interlacing as they held each other tighter knowing that soon they would reach their apex.


End file.
